1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a honeycomb panel structure in which the panel is supported by housings.
2. Prior Art
Honeycomb panels which have acoustic, thermal, and energy insulating characteristics have been utilized in variable fields, for example, transportation and architecture, in recent years.
FIGS. 13A and 13B show prior art housing materials or honeycomb panel structures. In FIG. 13A, a honeycomb panel structure 50 is formed by connecting two facing plates 53 with the upper and lower surfaces of a honeycomb core 52, and engaging a housing 55 having a U-section with an edge 52a of the core 52 and with the plates 53 as shown. Also, in FIG. 13B, another honeycomb panel structure 60 comprises a honeycomb core 62 and two facing plates 63 attached to the upper and lower surfaces thereof, and an angular pipe 65 engaged with a channel made of the two plates 63 and an edge 62a of the core 62.
In the prior art, the housing 55 having a U-section and the angular pipe 65 cover the edge of the honeycomb core flatly, but do not appreciably strengthen the rigidity of the honeycomb core. Therefore the above-mentioned panel structures are unsuited for uses requiring high rigidity.